


The True Rise of Skywalker

by herebeareader



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebeareader/pseuds/herebeareader
Summary: A fix-it with a happy ending cause post TRoS feelings got me.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	The True Rise of Skywalker

The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker shows up and just beats the shit out of Kylo Ren for being an ass. A good ol’ ass-whoopin. He destroys the Sith wayfinders and proceeds to deck the Emperor’s ugly, wrinkly ass into the nearest star. Rey and Finn get real Jedi training. After learning some goddamn humility and some hella redemption, Ben Solo apologizes to everyone and maybe gets a future with Rey. Finn and Poe are boyfriends and lead the resistance together cause Leia is ready to finally retire. Anakin Skywalker can finally rest this time with his lightsaber NOT buried on Tatooine. He’s still the chosen one, and if someone tries to build another rip-off Empire he just decks them into the nearest star. 

The end.


End file.
